The safety of occupant(s) inside a moving automotive vehicle is an important consideration in the decision of purchasing an automotive vehicle. There are many technological advances and innovations towards protection for occupant(s) inside a moving automotive vehicle in the event of an accident or in the forms of preventive measures. The safety of occupant(s) inside a parked vehicle imparts a distinctive challenge to the intelligence of a safety system, especially when a young occupant is left alone inside. Parents may be unaware of the danger of leaving an infant, a toddler, or a kindergarten child in an unattended vehicle. The temperature inside a vehicle may rise significantly in a short amount of time in a hot day and the body temperature of a child may rise much faster than an adult. The safety for young occupant(s) may be improved if a safety system in a vehicle has the intelligence to recognize that the occupant is young and the vehicle is in a state that could cause harm to the young occupant, and the safety system proactively issues warning signals or notifies the owner of the vehicle when such a situation occurs.